1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device such as a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable terminal device, such as a cellular phone capable of reproducing content of music (hereinafter, referred to as music content), has been widely used. For reproducing the music content by such a cellular phone, the sound of the music content is usually output from output equipment such as headphones.
As to the output equipment, other than headphones to be connected to the cellular phone through a cable, an external remote device, for example, a headphone set, etc., has been used. Like this, in the case of the use of the external remote device as the output equipment, the music content to be reproduced is transmitted from the cellular phone to the external remote device through short-range radio communication. Therefore, not having to connect the cellular phone and the external remote device through the cable, the cellular phone is highly convenient for its user.
Meanwhile, as a technique related to such a cellular phone, for instance, the following technique has been disclosed by JP-A 2006-41702 (KOKAI). That is, according to the technique disclosed by JP-A 200641702 (KOKAI), in the state in which the cellular phone transmits the music content to the external remote device and also the external device continuously receives the music content, the cellular phone also can transmit output information other than the relevant music content to the external remote device and also the external device can output the output information.
In other words, for example, when the cellular phone is called during the reproduction of the music content, the technique described in the foregoing patent document, JP-A 2006-41702 (KOKAI), uses a communication protocol both as a communication protocol for use in transmission/reception of the music content and a communication protocol for remote control possible to be processed in parallel then transmits incoming call notification to the external remote device.
By the way, when, e.g., an AV profile transmits incoming call notification sound data from the cellular phone to the external remote device, such as a headset, and when the incoming call notification sound by the AV profile rings at the external remote device, it is fully possible to suppose the situation in which the user of the corresponding cellular phone requires the connection by means of a hands free profile (HFP) and, as a result, the incoming call notification sound processing through the AV profile competes with that through the HFP. In such a case, it is possible to pose any malfunction.
Herein, the AV profile is a profile to transmit or receive an audio stream signal (content reproduction signal) generated from the data of an audio content. The HFP is a profile which operates an external remote device possible to perform communication with a cellular phone to perform call outgoing or incoming processing, and allows making communication from the external remote device under a hands-free state.
However, the processing in the case in which such an incoming call notification sound process through the AV profile and that through the HFP compete with each other has not been suggested and not been disclosed as well in JP-A 2006-41702 (KOKAI).